El Secreto (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Elagiar Cullen, un hombre que busca venganza a causa de un pasado tormentoso. Se vengara de la forma menos pensada…. Pero todo se complica al descubrir que está enamorado de Dasha, la persona de la cual su venganza empezaba….
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquista y lenguaje vulgar. La historia es de nuestra completa autoría. ALGUNOS de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Segunda parte de _"Obligación_" ,historia que pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi. **_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Elagiar)**

Corríamos pero no sabíamos exactamente a donde, todo estaba oscuro intenté concentrarme en lo último que había hecho antes de despertar en mitad de la nada con gente que no conocía.

Lo último que recordaba era el olor a café caliente... si... recordaba eso y la nieve en el norte del país... estaba en un campamento asistiendo a gente... y después de eso no recordaba nada más me dolía la cabeza como el demonio.

Escuchaba disparos.

Una mujer lloraba mientras corría a mi lado y decidí separarme para aumentar mis posibilidades.

La nieve golpeaba en mis pies descalzos. Me escondí detrás de un par de árboles.

Había un hombre rubio con el pelo largo y otro con el pelo rapado de los lados y los ojos muy azules.

Cantaban y disparaban... se escuchó un grito.

-TENGO LA PRIMERA!- gritó el del pelo rubio sosteniendo el cadáver de la mujer que hace un momento había visto llorar-.

¿Porque hacían esto... porque demonios hacían esto?

Siempre me había preocupado por llevar una vida decente, recta sin problemas... ayudar a los demás... no entendía porque estos hombres tenían ese amor a la carnicería.

Me escondí en esos matorrales escuchaba los pasos de unos de los hombres acercarse por mi espalda. Contuve la respiración

e intente estar lo más tranquilo posible.

Recordé a mi padre, un hijo del sur de estados unidos acostumbrado a las armas... si tan solo fuesen tan hombres como para enfrentarse a un duelo de armas... al menos tendría una oportunidad.

-Por aquí no hay ninguno- dijo el hombre de pelo corto-.

-HAN IDO JUNTO AL RÍO-.

Gritó el otro y se fueron corriendo hacia allí.

Intenté organizar mis ideas... de veras que lo intenté, no sé cómo coño saldría de aquí pero tenía que intentarlo... Cristo debía salir de aquí.

Tomé la cruz de oro que colgaba en mi cuello y me santigüe, tenía que salir de aquí...

Miré las pisadas de aquellos hombres y las seguí a la inversa.

No sentía los dedos y estaba al borde de la hipotermia... unas horas más en el hielo y tendría que cortarme los dedos yo mismo con los dientes si hiciese falta.

Vi una casa a lo lejos un castillo... me acerqué sigilosamente a él. Un hombre vestido como un mayordomo tétrico salió y encendió un cigarro...

Esperé a que se fuese, rompí la ventanilla con el codo de una limusina, había muchas aparcadas allí, una menos ni se notaría.

Hice un puente, con los dedos entumecidos hasta que pude arrancarlo y salí de allí...

Cerré los ojos y contuve la angustia que sentía mientras conducía fuera de este maldito coto de caza... mi hermana estaba entre las que fueron seleccionadas para esta caza... ella estaba conmigo en el campamento... y fue la primera en ser asesinada por el hombre del pelo corto... clamé venganza... mi cuerpo no descansaría en la tierra... ni mi alma donde Dios quisiera llevarla si no me vengaba de aquellos hombres... y mi venganza sería épica.

* * *

**Desde ya gracias por leer esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios :)) _Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Dasha Pov)**

Tarareé la canción que tenía en la cabeza mientras caminaba por la cueva hacia una de las tantas salidas y entradas secretas que tenía mi casa o mejor dicho mi castillo de mi familia.

En el cual había vivido desde que había nacido y en el cual no solía salir de el si no era absolutamente necesario.

Las antorchas colgaban desde la pared de la cueva iluminando la misma. Lo cual agradecía o si no, seguramente ya me hubiese caído.

Empuje con mis manos la pared de una esquina escondida y dicha pared comenzó a moverse, solo era una pantalla para los ojos de los demás. Esta como tantas otras era la entrada al castillo.

Sube las escaleras de piedra lentamente, haciendo que mí botas nuevas resonoran mientras zubia.

Había llegado de una gran fiesta…una fiesta muy buena.

Música y vodka.

Hace dos días había cumplido quince años, y mis padres insistieron en hacerme una fiesta, así que este fin de semana tendría a toda mi familia y nuevamente habría problemas como siempre en especial con Hannival, mi hermano. El primer hijo de mi madre.

El era un tanto…-.

-un tanto narcisista hijo de puta .

Sí señor, ase era.

No se podía decir más. Era así de simple.

Abri una puerta que estaba al final de las escaleras y entre hacia el pequeño espacio que tenia preparado antes de mover mi librero y entrar en mi habitación.

-tu…-.

-aahhhhhh! -.

Mi madre estaba sentada en mi cama.

Éramos físicamente diferentes. Ella tenía el cabello oscuro, en cambio yo rubio, sus ojos eran cafés y los míos celeste…pero teníamos varias cosas en común, que por ejemplo a ella también le gustaba salir de fiesta de casarse con mi padre -.y siempre me ayudaba.

Podría decirse que era más parecida a mi prima Sofía de Vladimir que era el hijo de V, el hermano de mi madre a las otras mujeres…tan muñequitas de porcelanas como solía llamarlas.

-me has asustado mamá -.

Bufe y me senté en el suelo quitando mis botas.

-tu padre por poco viene a verte y…-.

-y te lo has follado para que no me atrape mis ojos en blanco gran sacrificio -.

Dije sarcásticamente.

Mi madre respiro hondo.

-má ya es hora de que el pa se entere que no soy como las muñequitas de porcelana…-.

-lo mataras -.

-¿Por qué?, decir que saber que es el sexo, que he visto una porno o que tengo un tatuaje en la espalda y un pircing en el ombligo no creo que…-.

-¿UN PIRCING? -.

"_Ooops"-._

Reí y me levante del suelo alzando mi blusa para enseñarle mi ombligo.

-un amigo me lo ha hecho hoy -.

Ella suspiro -.

-que tu padre no se entere -.

**(Pov Elagiar)**

Un puto mes había pasado desde aquello, y no había conseguido mucho.

Ese castillo no estaba en ningún lado, era como si no existiera.

Ni en libros, ni en bibliotecas, ni en internet.

Simplemente no estaba.

No lo entendía.

-doctor Cullen la voz de Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos necesitan en cirugía -.

-ya voy -.

Le conteste a la enferma que salió corriendo de mi consultorio.

Lo único que sabía sobre ese lugar era una cosa…-.

Que era un coto de caza.

Entonces averiguaría por otro lado.

Me haría pasar por un cazador.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Pov Eilagiar)**

Estaba sentado en el coche y puse rumbo a la casa de mi padre el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Estaba bastante seguro de que quería contarme algo... desde que murió mi hermana, según lo que le dije, en un accidente de coche en el que yo conducía... no ha podido verme demasiado.

Me echaba la culpa de su muerte y en cierto modo tenía razón, si hubiese estado atento, la hubiese llevado conmigo, pero no pude... me sobrepasó la situación.

Cuando aparqué en la puerta de la casa me bajé. En las afueras de la ciudad todo era más tranquilo. La nieve caía y era el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana, justo esta noche. Pero antes de que entrase vi a mi padre muy atareado con una bolsa y de camino al coche.

-¿Dónde vas?-.

-A ver a un paciente... es urgente-.

-Iré conti...-.

-No, iré solo-.

-Iré contigo no se habla más-.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche y mi padre sin más remedio subió.

Cerré la puerta y arranqué el coche, me iba indicando por donde ir... y era como un deja vu para mi... al final acabamos en la puerta de ese castillo donde meses antes casi pierdo la vida.

-¿De qué conoces este lugar?-.

-Desde hace muchos años... trabajo para esta familia, soy su médico personal y pronto dejaré de serlo, así que puede que tu tomes el relevo-.

Intenté mantener la compostura y seguí a mi padre por el camino libre de nieve que llevaba a la casa.

Una vez en la puerta mi padre llamó a la misma y un hombre... el mismo mayordomo que vi aquella noche fue el que abrió la puerta.

Nadie me reconocería ¿No?... Cristo, no, había dejado de ser ese hombre... ese hombre se perdió en el bosque con el alma de mi hermana difunta.

Al entrar me fijé en la casa era bonita pero fría e iluminada por velas.

Mi padre dio la mano al asesino de su hija... como olvidar esa cara.

-¿Quién es él?- dijo y contuve las ganas de matarle allí mismo-.

-Él es mi hijo, sabes que me voy a jubilar... él es un buen doctor puede ocuparse de lo que pase...-.

-Es mi hija- detrás de él había más gente... y me fijé en el hombre del pelo largo rubio, su compañero de caza que abrazaba a una chica morena... mi siguiente objetivo-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Creo que tiene paperas-.

-paperas...-.

-Hay hombres adultos aquí que no lo han pasado, me incluyo, así que no podemos acercarnos a ella por si nos las contagia-.

-Si... entiendo-.

Miré fijamente a ese hombre que me devolvió la mirada.

-¿Asustado hijo...?- dijo el hombre y negué-.

Subí las escaleras con mi padre hasta la habitación de la chica por suerte esa mierda la había pasado hace años, no estaba en peligro de contagio.

**(Pov Duque)**

Había sido una fiesta desastrosa, mi sobrina tenía fiebre y estaba bastante mal, tanto que tuvimos que llamar al doctor, todos estábamos esperando las noticias de él en silencio.

Cuando bajó nos miró.

-Mi hijo se quedará aquí para asegurarse de cómo pasa la noche-.

-¿Su hijo... y usted?-.

-Debo regresar a casa y rezar por mi hija... hoy es el aniversario de su muerte-.

-Está bien- dijo Blasco- cuidaré de su hijo no se preocupe-.

-Gracias-.

El médico se fue de allí y a los pocos minutos bajó el hombre.

Era alto de complexión fuerte y grande tanto o más que la de Blasco... no tenía cuerpo de hombre de ciencias era más como... un guerrero si coño, un puto marine.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que habló.

-Son paperas, permanecerá así un par de semanas, es mejor que los hombres o mujeres que no hayan padecido esta dolencia permanezcan fuera de su alcance, es algo contagioso que pasa... no hay problema-.

-¿como esta?- preguntó Hakon como padrino de la chica-.

-Pues como un pez globo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Las paperas hinchan la cara... pero está con su madre, me quedaré

aquí por si la chica sufre alguna... anomalía, si les parece bien-.

Blasco asintió.

-Te quedarás en el cuarto de invitados... pero antes puedes cenar-.

-No gracias-.

-Insisto doctor... insisto-.

Mierda... esta era la reacción lógica cuando un hombre atractivo

se acerca a tu esposa... o a tu hija adolescente... la conocía muy bien.

Miré al reverendo y como abrazaba a mi hija. Suspiré.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**(Pov Eilagiar)**

Esa niña solo dormía. Su madre estaba a su lado y no se separaba de ella.

Esta mujer no era como las que estaban en la sala, que parecían tener más pintas de niñas.

Según ella ya había padecido esta enfermedad de niña. Y podía cuidar de su hija sin problemas.

-¿por qué miras a mi hija de esa forma? -.

"que directa"-.

Pero hasta un ciego podía ver como miraba a esa niña. Con odio, ella pagaría lo que le hicieron a mi hermana Tanya, lo pagaría. Estaba seguro de ello.

-no sé a lo que se refiere seño...-.

No pude terminar de hablar que esta mujer se abalanzo sobre mi llevándome sobre la pared de esta habitación solo iluminadas por velas.

Sentí la hoja de una navaja en mi cuello.

_"¿de dónde había sacado eso?"-._

-habla ella.

"no hables, no hables" -.

No pude decir nada. Que ella me soltó de la nada y se sentó de nuevo al lado de su hija. Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

Intente calmarme.

-¿ocurre algo? -Dijo el padre con esa voz tranquila -.

-no Blasco, el ...Doctor no está acostumbrado a no tener electricidad.

Ese tipo se rio acercándose a hija.

-¿es necesario que se aquí adentro doctor?-.

El padre me miro fijamente.

_"si, para matarte" -._

-tomare su silencio como un no, baje, estará más comido abajo hasta que terminen con su habitación -.

-llame cualquier inconveniente -.

Salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo, esa mujer tenía razón en parte...me molestaba que no haya electricidad. Esta gente además de unos asesinos era rara.

Baje las escaleras y entre en el salón escuchando unos gritos.

La escena que vi me desconcertó por unos breves momentos.

El hombre rubio de pelo largo...estaba en el suelo y una mujer de pelo negro y vestida de negro estaba encima de el.

-no iras, no iras gritaba -.

-Xinia, después tendremos sexo...ahora quiero ir a ver a mi sobri...-.

-que no iras, Blasco ha dicho que no has tenido paperas -.

-Blasco no sabe lo que dice, desde que se caso se ha vuelto más humano -.

_"esto debía ser una broma" -._

-me da igual, no iras -.

-¿qué pasa aquí? -.

Me gire para ver a una niña con el cabello color negro y ojos ¿grises?, pude ver que tenia un pircing en su nariz, y vestía de negro.

-miraaaa Xinia, ha llegado tu clon -dijo el tipo que estaba en el suelo riéndose -.

Esa niña que no superaba los quince años solo bufo.

-he venido a ver a Dasha -.

-¿y mi hijo? -pregunto una rubia que estaba al lado de un tipo grande.

-en Brasil -.

-¿has viajo sola Sofía? -dijo el tipo grande preocupado.

-si

"demasiada soberbia...pero al parecer aquí es normal" -.

-doctor -dijo el mayordomo- habitación esta lista -.

**(Dasha Pov)**

_"mierda..."-._

Me sentía desconcertó mal.

Mi madre estaba a mi lado junto a mi padre, los dos dormidos.

Suspire.

Toque mi vientre y el pircing no estaba, seguramente mi madre me lo había quitado.

Cerré mis ojos, solo quería dormir, y dormir mucho.

Ya mañana...seguro me sentiría mucho mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**(Pov Eilagiar)**

Estaba en aquella enorme cama mirando al techo... estaba bastante ido... y maquinando lo que estaba pensando... ese hombre se mostraba tan celoso con su hija, al igual que la otra mujer.

Se la quitaría... lo haría, esa cría sería mía le haría saber que clase de padre tenía... y lo haría desde ahora mismo.

Cerré los ojos intentando dormir, sabía que tarde o temprano ese hombre abriría la puerta y vendría a vigilarme.

La puerta sonó y me bajé de la cama, abrí la puerta en boxers.

-¿Si?-.

-Doctor ella... tiene mucha fiebre- la madre de la chica-.

Me puse el pantalón y fui corriendo hacia la habitación, despuésme di cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta... por el frío.

Todos estaban en el pasillo.

-Que nadie entre-.

El juramento hipocrático dio un golpe en mi cerebro, tenía que ser profesional y así haría ante une herido.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir el padre-.

-Mi enfermo, mis normas, nadie entra-.

Entré y cerré la puerta. Me acerqué a la chica y la toqué estaba sudando.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Soy el doctor-.

Asintió.

Fui al baño y puse en la bañera dos cubos de agua que allí había con agua fría.

Lo más rápido para que le bajase la fiebre era esto.

Cuando estuvo llena la bañera fui por la chica, le quité el edredón de encima... mierda llevaba una camiseta y un culot...

Suspiré y la tomé en brazos, la metí en el agua y le mojé la cara.

-Traquila... tranquila...-.

**(Pov Dasha)**

Desperté cuando la luz del sol entró en la habitación, estaba un poco mejor... hasta con apetito. La puerta estaba cerrada. Mi madre no estaba ni tampoco estaba mi padre... miré en el suelo al lado de mi habitación... MIERDA... un hombre sin camiseta estaba durmiendo.

Intenté serenarme... joder... joder... su abdomen era perfecto ¿Quién era...?

Avancé mi mano para tocar su pelo, parecía suave... pero justo en ese momento mi padre casi derriba la puerta...

-¿QUE HACES?-.

El hombre descamisetado se levantó rápido y miró a mi padre.

-¿QUE HACES?-.

Gritó fuera de sí.

-papá el estaba durmiendo...-.

-Intento cuidar de su hija anoche estaba al borde de la inconsciencia así que me he pasado toda la noche poniendo paños de agua fría sobre su cabeza-.

Nadie dijo nada... ni siquiera mi tío Hakon al entrar.

-Vale vale, calmémonos... vamos a desayunar, abajo-.

-Si tengo hambre-.

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó mi padre-.

Asentí y miré a aquel hombre.

-Soy tu médico- dijo el hombre mirándola-.

Era mayor que ella eso seguro... y tenía un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su espalda en la parte superior... parecía un nombre en algún idioma extraño.

-Y tu- dijo mi tío- deja de mirar al doctor- dijo cuando estuvimos solos-.

Asentí.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**(Pov Elagiar)**

Era perfecto.

Lo haría, no tenía dudas.

Esperaría a que la chica estuviera completamente recuperada y llevaría a cabo mi plan.

Ese hombre se veía totalmente celoso de su hija, era su única hija. Era mas que perfecto. Todo lo que buscaba.

Me la llevaría.

Se la quitaría.

La haría mía.

Le haría saber quién era el padre.

Y luego me iría.

Así, sin más. Todo era sencillo.

Solo tenía que esperar a que estuviese bien, solo faltaba unos días para eso, cada vez estaba mejor y ya.

Todos estaban desayunando. Yo la verdad no tenía hambre. Solo quería irme de aquí para comenzar con mi plan.

Ya había averiguado a que instituto iba.

Un instituto de niños bien, fuera de la ciudad. Después de solía salir con sus amigos…sin que su padre se enterarse.

Estas paredes hablaban, solo había que ponerle un poco de atención.

La seguiría después del instituto. Seria rápido.

Era una niña.

Con algunas palabras bonitas la tendría comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

-¿no come doctor? -.

La niña de anoche me miro con sus grandes ojos grises.

-no tengo hambre -.

-soy Sofía. La prima de la enferma -.

-es un placer Sofía…-.

-claro…..-me miro fijamente -

-¿necesitas algo más? -.

-¿Cuándo estará bien mi prima? -.

-dentro de unos días -.

No me dijo nada mas, solo se levanto de la silla y se fue.

**(Dasha Pov)**

Mis padres me habían dejado unos momentos a solas, cosa que agradecí. Ya no esperaba más.

Me quería levantar de esta cama y salir de fiesta y a divertirme como hacia siempre. Estaba un poco harta de no hacer nada.

La puerta se abrió y entro Sofía…me recordaba a mi tía Xinia a pesar que era hija de mi tío Vladimir, el hermano de ella.

-hable con el doctor, no me gusta le diré a tío Blasco que lo eche -.

_¿aah…?-._

-¿Qué te ha hecho…?-.

-no me gusta mujer, no viste como nos mira -.

Negué.

-nos mira como si quisiera matarnos…-.

-no le digas a mi padre -.

Ella se sentó en mi cama y se cruzo de pierna como los indios.

-¿a cambio de qué? -.

-mala prima riendo al igual que ella -.

-no dore nada, pero lo tendré vigilado…-.

-vale, vale….-.

Era terca así que mejor no discutirle…y el doctor, se había portado bien conmigo, me cuido…-.

"pero eso hacen cualquier medico" -.

Suspire.

-¿Qué tienes? -.

Mire a Sofía

-me cortare el pelo –sonreí tocando mi cabello largo y rubio-

Ella sonrió.

-te ayudo -.

Salto de la cama y salió corriendo hacia el baño-.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?-.

-corto, muy corto, y rapado en una parte -le grite-

-valeee….-.

Esto sería divertido.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Me senté en la mesa, y todos me estaban mirando. La mesa estaba llena de comida, artesana por lo visto todo hecho por los mayordomos.

Miré la jarra de zumo que había enfrente de mí, todos comían pero me miraban fijo... hijos de puta.

Me serví el vaso de zumo y di un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Y usted donde estudió?- preguntó una rubia glamurosa al lado de un hombre con ojos como el hielo y tan grande como un tanque-.

-Estudié en California-.

-Vaya... California-.

-¿Usted también es doctora?-.

-Si... en psicología-.

-Vaya, interesante tema-.

Di un mordisco al bollo.

-¿de dónde es?- la de pelo naranja me habló-.

-Pues soy de la vieja Orleans-.

-Tiene que ser muy bonita-.

-Sí, lo es, se echa mucho de menos-.

-¿Y qué hace un hombre como usted en un sitio como este?-.

El rubio de pelo largo hablaba jocosamente, sonreí y le mire fríamente.

-Es una muy buena pregunta... digamos que, me pasaron un par de cosas y...-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-Mi hermana murió en un accidente de coche y me quede en esta ciudad para cuidar a mi padre-.

-Tu padre tiene fe en ti-.

El padre de la chica me miro fijamente.

-La tiene-.

Una mentira como el castillo donde estaba ahora mismo de grande su padre no había tenido fe en el, ni siquiera el mismo la había tenido.

-Me presento, soy Blasco Winchester, el es mi primo Hakon y su esposa Xinia, ella es su hija Judith y su esposo Troy y a la vez la hija de ambos Lucia y su esposo Rey, Duque y V, Bree y Atenea las esposas de ambos, Máximo y Jessy... Dominic, e Isabella y su marido el reverendo, también están Vladimir y su esposa Rosa María -.

-¿Es usted reverendo?-.

-Soy muchas cosas Doctor-.

-Me pueden llamar Eliagiar-.

-Mejor Dr. Pop- dijo Xinia-.

-¿Pop?-.

-Si usted parece un ídolo de las adolescentes, tan rubio con esos ojos y tan alto...-.

Su marido la miro y soltó el bollo que estaba comiendo.

-SIIIIIIII- dijo Bree- Dr Pop-.

-Calla eso suena a palomita-.

-Es que el doctor con el calor cambia-.

-Como todos-.

-Vale... dejemos de hablar de sexo por un momento- dijo V-.

_Todos rieron... qué familia más rara..._

**(Pov Dasha)**

Me mire el pelo y me había quedado bien, justo como yo quería corto de un lado y largo por la parte del flequillo, rubio y hasta me había hecho unas cuantas mechas de dolor rosa apagado había quedado muy bonito y original.

Me gustaba mucho.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Me gusta mucho-.

-Veremos si a tu padre le gusta igual que a ti-.

Seguro que le gustaba.. baje las escaleras y mire a todos desayunando mi tío Hakon escupió la leche.

-Dios que te ha pasado...-.

-parece un chico...- susurro Judith-.

Troy tomo en brazos a Judith y se la llevo de allí... sabia la aprensión que sentía hacia las rubias...

-Le ha quedado bien-.

Mi prima era la única que me apoyaba, hasta Xinia estaba en mi contra y mi tío Hakon también.

-VAMOS A HABLAR AHORA-.

Grito mi padre, me sobresalte.

Mire al doctor que movía su café y me miraba fijo.

Me sonroje... mierda era guapo.

-DASHA-.

-Que si...- le seguí hacia su despacho seguida por mi madre-.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**(Dasha Pov)**

Puse mis ojos en blanco escuchando como mi padre gritaba y gritaba.

Intente serenarme pero me ira imposible.

Mi madre estaba sentada en unos de los sofás que había en el despacho de mi padre sin hablar. Solo nos miraba a mí y a mi padre.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE HAS ECHO ESO? ¿QUIEN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA CORTARTE EL PELO? -.

"Nadie" -.

-¿COMO LO HAS PODIDO HACER...? -.

Ya me estaba hartando que me gritase, no me gustaba y lo podía soportar porque el era mi padre pero estaba llegando a mi limite que estaba muy próximo.

-TU...-.

-a mí me gusta cómo me ha quedado, lo quería así -.

-hija...-Dijo mi madre.

Mi padre me miro fijamente a los ojos como yo lo estaba mirando a el. Nadie decía nada. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico pero no haría notar que estaba nerviosa.

-Yo soy tu padre y esto...-.

-tu eres mi padre y como tal te respeto, pero no iba a decirte que me quería cortar el pelo, me hubieses dicho que no, y yo me lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras, así que ahórrate tus gritos -.

Me senté en unas de las sillas que estaba enfrente del escritorio cruzando mis piernas mientras miraba fijamente a mi padre.

-si no te gusta lo lamente mucho, pero yo. Dasha Winchester Casannova, hija de Blasco Winchester y Devora Casannova...-.

MI padre levanto unas de sus manos indicando que me calle. El ya sabía mi discurso.

-vete - dijo antes de que me arrepienta entre dientes.

Sonreí y me acerque hacia el abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

-te quiero pa -.

Me fui corriendo del despacho de mi padre no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a mi madre.

**(Blasco Pov)**

Mire hacia Devora, esta estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-no le veo la gracia -dijo serio.

Ella comenzó a reírse.

-calla...-.

Al decir eso comenzó a reírse más.

Recline mi espalda en el sofá donde estaba sentando respirando hondo.

"esa niña..."-.

-le ha quedado bien...reconócelo -.

-parece un chico...-.

-mentira, le ha quedado bien, se parece a ti -.

Respire hondo nuevamente,

Pude sentir como Devora se sentó en mis piernas y besaba mis labios.

-si vuelve hacer algo así, juro que la meteré a un convento -.

Ella sonrió.

-vale vale -dijo ella besándome.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Esa niña apareció en el salón riendo y saltando abrazando a su prima.

-pareces un chico Da...-.

-si tanto te molesta tío V puedes irte -.

Eleve ambas cejas, esta niña era bastante impertinente.

Ese hombre solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

-te ha quedado bien, ellos tienen envidia, en especial V -dijo su prima.

-cierto... - dijoel rubio de pelo largo -. V tiene envidia, en especial de mi hermosa cabellera...-.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA GUITARRISTA! -.

-ES VERDAD -.

-QUE NO -.

-QUE SI -.

-QUE NO -.

-QUE SIII, SIII UN MILLÓN DE VECES HASTA EL INFINITO Y MAS ALLÁ -.

Me acerque hacia esa niña, debía reconocer que el cabello corto le había quedado bien, le daba un estilo personal -.

-debes volver a la cama, aun no estás recuperada -.

Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos azules sin decir nada.

Sujeto la mano de su prima y ambas subieron las escaleras.

Esta noche iría a verla, cuando todos entes dormido. Hoy comenzarían mi plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Subí las escaleras por la tarde, había estado por los alrededores y por el camino que meses atrás había recorrido con los pies descalzos y al borde de la congelación. Miré por encima de mi hombro, me sentía observado y a pesar de estar solo en mitad de ese lúgubre pasillo con bastante frío solo tenía ganas de volver a mi casa.

No sabía que tenían en contra de la electricidad ni tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Llamé con un toque leve a la puerta de madera lacada en marrón oscuro y escuché en "adelante" de la chica.

Aún no sabía su nombre. Por lo visto estaba nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

Ella estaba en la cama y varias velas iluminaban la habitación a su alrededor.

-Bien... estoy bastante mejor-.

-Bien te haré un chequeo-.

En el baño vi una sombra.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-.

-Soy Blasco, estaba vigilando de que no pase nada-.

-Le voy a hacer un chequeo-.

-Adelante doctor-.

-Preferiría no sentirme observado-.

El hombre me miró fríamente y luego miró a su hija que hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuese.

-Estaré en la puerta-.

Blasco salió dejándome sola con la chica.

-Quítate la camiseta-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Cuál es tu nombre-.

-Dasha...- murmuró-.

-Vale, Dasha, tengo que vigilar tu respiración así que quiero que te quites la camiseta tanto que palpar tu espalda y tu vientre-.

Ella asintió y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba.

No pude evitar mirar su sujetador, blanco, bonito sin duda, nada que ver con los encajes que había visto en todos los colores en su oficina por enfermeras calenturientas con las que había tenido sexo duro y sin compromiso.

Aparté la mirada e intenté ser cínico.

-Aspira-.

Ella lo hizo y puse mis dedos en su espalda.

-Inspira-.

Siguió mis indicaciones.

-Ahora túmbate-.

Ella se tumbó y me miró, temerosa.

-Voy a palpar tus órganos internos ¿vale?-.

Asintió y subió sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó-.

-El doble que tu-.

-¿30?-.

-Unos pocos menos-.

-¿28?-.

-26-.

-Parece más joven...-.

-Gracias-.

-¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo aquí?-.

-Hasta que te recuperes-.

-Ah... y ahora tu vas a ser el médico oficial de la familia ¿no?-.

-Por lo visto si-.

-Pues... aquí enferma mucha gente por el frío de la casa-.

-Sí, puedo verlo-.

-¿Usted donde vive?-.

-En la ciudad-.

-Yo salgo por ahí... quizás...-.

-Si lo que quieres es proponerme quedar contigo, estás muy equivocada niña... yo no salgo con menores de edad, no es mi estilo-.

Ella no dijo nada y se apresuró a ponerse su camiseta.

Sabía que, esas palabras harían que se despertase su interés.

**(Pov Dasha)**

-¿Porque? no soy una niña tonta-.

-Eres una niña-.

-Quedemos y lo sabremos-.

Él sonrió y yo miré mis manos avergonzada... joder este hombre me estaba matando. Era tan guapo...

-Vale... quedamos la semana que viene, en el restaurante Caruso-.

-Lo conozco-.

-Pues allí te veo a las diez-.

-No hay problema, le demostraré que no soy una niña-.

-Lo eres... no puedes demostrarme lo contrario-.

-¿Te parece mi cuerpo el de una niña doctor?- sonreí-.

-Comparados a los que he visto... sí, me lo parece y tu padre tiene razón... ese pelo... no me gusta-.

-Pues te aguantas-.

-Era un consejo, además eso refleja que lo único que quieres es llamar la atención, a gritos pides atención...-.

Lo miré fijamente sin saber que decir...

-Me estoy pensando ir a esa cita... si va a seguir faltándome el respeto-.

-Ahora te pones un poco interesante niña-.

Las manos del doctor fueron a mis muñecas y las cogieron hasta que la circulación de mis muñecas se cortó.

-¿Te va ese rollo de... yo me niego y tú me obligas?-.

-No tienes ni idea del rollo que me va, soy mucho más que el simple buen sexo-.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré fijo y un largo tiempo, su mirada quemaba y sus labios estaban listos para ser besados... yo nunca había besado a un chico.

-¿Eres virgen?-.

Me sonrojé y asentí, para que mentir...

-Eso me pone todavía más-.

Exhalé un leve suspiro e intenté ir contra él y soltarme pero no pude.

Sus labios se aceraron a mi cuello y me susurró.

-¿Que quieres niña... un polvo, aquí... ahora?-.

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva.

-Apuesto a que estás lista para eso... y para todo lo que yo quiera hacerte-.

Su risa sonó baja y ronca...

Me soltó cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo mi padre-.

-Si... conversábamos, ella está mejor, me quedaré esta noche por si acaso, mañana me iré-.

-Gracias doctor-.

-Por nada-.

Se fue...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**(Dasha Pov)**

-mmmmm...-.

Ignore el mmmm de mi prima Sofía y fui corriendo hacia el armario, ya estaba totalmente recuperada, volvía hacer la de antes, era yo.

-ese Doctor "Pop" no me gusta -.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo de esa mujer.

Termine de cambiarme y salí corriendo nuevamente hacia el baño para maquillarme.

-no te maquilles mucho o parecerás puta -.

Bufe.

Pero le hice caso, solo un poco de sombra y rubor. Deslice el cepillo del pelo por la parte donde tenía mi cabello rubio pintando unas mechas en rosa.

Salé del baño y Sofía me miro fijamente.

-si...-.

-si viene tu padre le diré que tienes dolores menstruales y que estas encerrada en el baño y si viene tu madre le diré que te fuiste a una fiesta con música y vodka -.

Sonríe y me acerque abrazarla.

-estoy leyendo... quejándose -.

Rei y me fui hacia el librero el cual era una puerta que mi padre pensaba que no sabía que estaba allí.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Era la hora indicada en el lugar indicado.

Al día siguiente de nuestra pequeña charla, me fui de ese lugar. Había estado un buen tiempo y había memorizado algunas entradas y salidas de ese castillo que seguramente necesitaría.

Mi padre me había dejado claro que en unos días se retiraría eso quería decir que ocuparía su lugar como médico oficial de la _familia sádica _y que también ocuparía su lugar en el hospital. Lo cual lo segundo, me había alegrado.

Mire mi reloj discretamente, faltaban cinco minutos para las diez.

_"tal vez no llegue"-._

Imposible, ella llegara. Tenía curiosidad. Una curiosidad que yo le había despertado.

El restaurante era discreto, varias mesas separadas entre si para que no se pudiera escuchar la conversación, se podía escuchar de fondo una música clásica mientras las personas aquí presentes comían y charlaban ajenos a lo que pasaba en realidad.

-hola -.

Al escuchar la voz de esa niña... Dasha, si mal no recordaba, levante mi vista para mirarla fijamente.

-¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -.

Ella río y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de mí.

-doctor... "Pop", no es la primera que salgo de casa y no será la ultima, tengo mis medios para venir a la cuidad siempre cuando yo quiera dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba fijamente.

No pude evitar reírme.

-¿y el chiste es...?-.

-que has sonado como una cría que intenta hacerse la adulta -.

-yo no soy una cría...-.

-lo eres -.

-que no lo soy -dijo dando un puñetazo a la mesa -.

Varias personas se giraron a mirarla.

-ese no es un buen comportamiento -.e dije serio -.

Ella no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada.

-mierda -.

Y al decir eso se escondió debajo de la mesa.

**(Dasha Pov)**

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía, no podía.

El Doctor levanto el mantel y me miro fijamente.

Sonreí.

-¿hola? -.

-¿qué haces ahí niña? -.

-que no soy una niña -.

-sal -.

-no puedo -.

El no dijo nada, solo dejo caer el mantel y cuando vi que estuvo a punto de levantarse sujete su pierna con mis manos.

-mi padre, mi hermano y el amigo de mi hermano están en unas mesad detrás de ti -

-¿te han visto? -.

-claro que no, si no, no estaría aquí -.

No se escucho nada.

-sal de ahí y ve hacia los baños, al lado de ellos hay una salida de emergencia, sal y espérame allí -.

Respire hondo, salí de debajo de mantel gateando y escondiendo me detrás de unas plantas que había allí decorando el lugar, al estar lejos de la vista de esos tres, me levante y camine hacia los baños.

"que escarian haciendo aquí" -no pude evitar preguntarme.

Vi la salida de emergencia y salí por ella hacia un callejón, suspire quedándome allí mientras venia el doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**(Pov Dasha)**

Cuando llegamos a la casa del Doc bajo la lluvia y completamente empapados me asusté un poco. Su casa era la de alguien con un gran poder adquisitivo... pero a la vez, era sencilla...

-¿Quieres una ducha?-.

Me sonroje...

-A solas niña, no te hagas ilusiones-.

Reí y asentí.

Me metí en la ducha, su baño era blanco y de mármol, había luz... le diría a mi padre que pusiese electricidad en mi habitación... me gustaba.

Al salir una camisa blanca y perfectamente doblada estaba en el lavamanos. Me sequé y me puse esa camisa sin nada debajo...

-Ahí tienes unos pantalones- dijo distraídamente mientras él guardaba algo en su cajón-.

Asentí y me los puse, camisa y pantalón corto de chándal... para hacer un anuncio de Victoria Secret.

-He calentado algo de comer ¿Quieres?-.

Asentí y me senté en la mesa.

El doctor había calentado unas pizzas en el microondas, nunca había comido pizza, nunca me había llamado la atención.

-Y usted... ¿donde trabaja?-.

-En el hospital general público-.

-Vaya, juraría que a usted le van los privados más que los públicos-.

-Pues no me conoces niña, yo estuve trabajando como médico en Afganistán-.

-Vaya...-.

-Si- el doctor comió su trozo de pizza-.

-¿Tú estudias?-.

-Sí, estudio en el instituto-.

-¿Cual?-.

-El privado-.

-El privado... no sé porque no me sorprende-.

-No es mi estilo, lo hago por mi padre, los uniformes...-.

-A mí me gustan los uniformes- dijo con una pícara sonrisa...-.

-Bueno... los uniformes, no están mal-.

-Nada mal-.

-Así que eres un pervertido-.

-No te haces una idea-.

Dio un sorbo a su vino.

-Así que esa gente tan rara eran tu familia-.

-Si... y no son raros, me llevo bien con ellos-.

-Tu hermano no estaba en casa-.

-Es porque se lleva mal con mi madre, cosas del pasado, pero yo me llevo bien con él, es un gran hombre con algunos problemas mentales pero... -.

-Claro que si...-.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entra varias preguntas sobre mi casa, y yo le pregunté sobre su hermana pero no dijo demasiado, le dolía ese tema.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

La cena terminó y me levanté para recoger los platos, ella hizo lo mismo, cogió las copas y las metió dentro del fregadero.

Lo cierto era que esta chica, joven, impetuosa... era guapa y me sobraban ganas y rabia como para hacerle parte de mi repertorio la primera noche.

Dejé los platos en el fregadero y ella puso el agua caliente.

La tomé de las caderas y ella me miró estática sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Quieres postre niña?-.

Ella asintió.

Acerqué mi cadera hasta que mi erección rozó su trasero.

Ella jadeó.

-Yo también y será rápido- le dije en un susurro-.

Le rompí esos pantalones de chándal viejos que les dejé en rápidos movimientos.

Ella se sujetaba a la encimera, el agua era el único sonido que se escuchaba golpear en las copas y en los platos que estaban por lavar.

Bajé mi pantalón y hormigueo esa sensación sobre todo mi miembro.

Tenía un bonito trasero, todo había que decirlo.

Hice que se inclinase un poco, sus manos temblaban y se sujetaban con toda la fuerza posible al filo de la encimera.

Llevé mi polla a su trasero penetrándola.

Ella gritó por la sorpresa.

-Shh...-.

Sus manos temblaban y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al sujetarse y mantenerse de una pieza.

-¿Demasiado para ti nena?-.

Asintió lentamente pero se inclinó todavía más.

Sonreí y empecé a embestir con un ritmo frenético ella gimió en respuesta, se sentía bien. Mis manos tocaban sus firmes pechos por debajo de esa camisa de lino hasta que se corrió con un sonoro grito y yo hice lo mismo...

Recobré el aliento y sus manos flojearon, su pecho estaba contra la encimera y su pelo sudado.

-Eli.. eligiar...-.

-Eso es, niña-.

Arreglé mi pantalón y la tomé en brazos.

Estaba agotada.

-¿Todo bien?-.

Asintió y sus ojos se entornaron. La llevé a la cama y la tapé.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**(Pov Dasha)**

Entre abrí mis ojos bostezando.

Me sentía un poco adolorida, pero era un dolor... agradable. No me molestaba.

Gire sobre la cama, y allí estaba en doctor dormido.

Había tenido sexo con el...sexo.

Sonreí deslizando mis dedos por su perfecto torso.

Parecía un Dios...era perfecto, y yo había sido de el.

Me acerque hacia el apoyando mi cabeza en su torso. Podía sentir como respiraba tranquilamente y como su pecho subia y bajaba. Lo mire fijamente.

El me estaba mirando.

Nadie decía nada.

-buenos días -.

_"¿buenos días?, que poca originalidad?"_

-buenas tardes niña -.

Me dijo el con su voz ronca.

-¿tardes ?-.

-si, son las dos y media de la tarde -.

-yoo...-.

-¿tu que? -.

-debería irme -.

-pues allí tiene la puerta niña -.

-no soy una niña, no lo digas...-.

-lo eres porque yo lo digo, ahora ¿que harás?

-deveria...pero no quiero -.

El hiso una media sonrisa

-quiero quedarme -dije sonrojada -.

**(Pov Sofía)**

Caminaba a un lado a otro del salón.

MI PRIMA NO VOLVIÓ.

Mierda...seguramente estaría con el doctor...

Devora ni Blasco aparecieron por la noche, cosa que agradecí, y al otro día baje haciendo la tonta.

Pasaban las horas y Dasha no bajaba. Cuando subieron a buscarla no estaba.

Y Blasco junto a Hakon dieron vuelta el castillo, y no estaba. Claro que no estaba.

No diría nada... Por ahora.

Ella tenia que aparecer. Claro que si.

Esperaba a que volviese pronto.

Me senté en el sofá mirando a mi alrededor, todos estaban de aquí para allá, y Devora había salido a buscarla a lugares donde ella frecuentaban.

Suspire y mire hacia el techo.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

La sujete de las caderas sentándolas a horcajadas sobre mi. Le arranque ella camisa que llevaba sujetando sus firmes senos con mis manos.

Ella gimió abrazándome.

Rei roncamente.

-no y tome sus muñecas dejándolas detrás de su cabeza.

Ella me miro sin entender.

Acerque mi boca a unos de sus senos deslizando mi lengua por su pezón, ella arqueo su espalda jadeando sonoramente.

El móvil sonó.

"mierda" -.

Lo deje.

Era mas interesante escuchar como ella gemía cada vez que succionaba su pezón.

De nuevo sonó...-.

Gruñí.

Cogí el móvil. Era un mensaje de mi padre.

_**"hijo, ve a casa de Blasco Winchester. Su hija a desaparecido" -.**_

En ese momento se me vino algo a la cabeza.

La mire fijamente.

Ella estaba con sus labios entre abiertos mirándome.

Si pensaba que estaba desaparecida, ellos no se imaginaban que la tenia. Mucho mejor.

Me la quedaría, me la quedaría y me la follaría hasta cansarme de ella.

La dente a mi lado.

-no salgas de qui, tengo una emergencia en el hospital -.

Me levante de la cama comenzando a vestirme.

-si cuando regreso tu no estas, no vuelvas a buscarme -.

Ella no dijo nada, solo termine de cambiarme y salí de la habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Fui hacia la casa y allí estaba el padre y la madre de Dasha bastante alterados.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- me preguntó sin darme tiempo a nada Blasco-.

-No la he visto-.

-No sabemos dónde buscar- dijo su madre al borde de las lágrimas-.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es saber dónde ha ido... el último sitio donde fue-.

-Fue contigo- una chica de negro bajó las escaleras-.

Todos allí me miraron.

-Tenía una cita contigo...-.

-No, no la tenía, te habrá mentido-.

-¿Y no será que mientes tu?- dijo-.

-¿Porque lo haría? solo he pasado un par de días aquí y para mi esa niña es solo trabajo, no tendría una cita con una menor de edad así son las cosas-.

Sabía que nadie me creía... mierda.. como coño sabía esta niña que tenía una cita con Dasha.

-Bueno...- el hombre rubio entró- debemos tranquilizarnos-.

-Si...- dijo otra mujer de negro- Troy viene de camino... podrá rastrear su teléfono móvil.

**(Pov Dasha)**

Estaba sentada en la cama del doctor y aburrida, viendo películas y series repetitivas.

Me preguntaba con cuantas mujeres había estado el doc... si me preguntaba con cuantas había estado y si yo era solo una en su enorme lista.

Miré la foto de una joven en la mesilla de noche... ¿sería una antigua novia suya?

No sabía qué hacer... quería irme, volver a casa y decir a mis padres que estaba bien pero como hacerlo...

Eliagiar se enfadaría... seguro que lo haría.

Algo dentro de mi me decía que no tenía que irme.

Abrí los cajones de la mesilla y allí pude ver unas cuantas fotos... cadáveres con disparos... desmembramientos.

Sentí ganas de vomitar ¿porque guardaba esto el doctor?

Miré el reverso de las fotos

"_Cazas de Blasco Winchester..."_

-No...- susurré-.

"Cazas de Hakon Winchester..."

-No puede ser...-.

Seguí mirando las fotos enfermándome a mi misma... Cristo, eran chicas de mi edad, chicos jóvenes completamente destrozados... asesinados.

No pude reprimirlo y solté la carpeta de las fotos haciendo que cayesen al suelo, fui al baño a vomitar.

Me arrodillé frente al water y vomité lo poco que había comido...

-No... Mi padre no puede ser así-.

Todo lo que yo desatestaba, todo lo que yo odiaba... era esto y sobre todo la mentira...

¿Esto es lo que hacía mi padre... qué clase de monstruo era?


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Sentí como me sujetaron del brazo con fuerza haciendo que entre a una especie de armario.

-tú me dirás donde esta mi prima-.

Mire fijamente a esa niña que me hablaba.

-quiero que me digas donde esta...-.

-no tengo ideas de lo que hablas -.

-no soy imbécil y tu tampoco -.

-ya te he dicho que no tengo ideas de lo que hablas -.

Ella bufo.

-dile a mi prima que no use su móvil o la encontraran -. abrió la puerta del armario y se fue.

Salí de allí tranquilamente.

Una mocosa no me asustaba.

Camine por el pasillo mientras miraba los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Este lugar era tétrico en algún punto.

Había estado aquí desde la mañana, y no había noticias de ella.

Fui hacia el salón donde su familia estaba reunida, un hombre completamente tatuado miraba su portátil negando.

-tiene su móvil apagado, no es posible rastrearla -.

Cuando Blasco iba hablar su móvil sonó. El atendió rápidamente.

-Dasha...-.

**(Pov Dasha)**

-Dasha...-. escuche la voz de mi padre.

Respire hondo.

-papá...-.

-hija.. dime, ¿donde estas? -.

-papá, ¿qué es lo de casería de Blasco? -.

El no dijo nada.

Respire hondo de nuevo.

-responde -.

-yo puedo explicarte...-.

-hazlo -.

-vuelve -.

-no -.

-¡vuelve! -.

-explícame ahora o te juro que no me veras mas -.

-eso es... parte del negocio -.

-¿del negocio? -.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba -.

-sí, del negocio...-.

-vale, entiendo -.

-dime donde estas -.

No dije más, solo colgué del teléfono público de donde estaba hablando.

Me gire y comencé a correr rápidamente, debía volver al departamento del Doctor, antes de que el llegase.

Este teléfono estaba lejos de su casa, así que no lo involucrarían a él.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Mientras estaba sentado intentando parecer tranquilo escuchaba a los demás.

-¿lo has conseguido? -.

-si el tatuado dando una dirección que estaba un poco lejos de casa.

Algo que me tranquilizaba.

-iré a buscarla su padre -.

-iré contigo el rubio de pelo largo y el hermano de ella.

-yo...-. todos me miraron -. me iré a mi casa, si me necesitan...-.

-claro, claro Doctor el padre caminando fuera del castillo con los demás -.

Me despedí de las demás personas educadamente y camine fuera hacia mi coche. No sé porque pero sabía que era niña había vuelto a mi apartamento.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**(Pov Dasha)**

Escuché la puerta y vi al doctor entrar.

-¿Por qué has llamado a tus padres?-.

-Yo... pensé que sería lo mejor-.

-¿Estás bien...? tienes mala cara-.

-Estoy bien...-.

-¿Quieres comer?-.

Negué.

-Vamos a comer ahora-.

Asentí.

Suspiré y me tumbé en la cama.

-Porque no mejor vienes aquí-.

-Si lo que buscas es sexo no será cuando tú digas niña-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque será cómo y cuando yo diga-.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia él.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?-.

-Lo digo yo...-.

-Y si yo quiero ¿ahora?-.

No me dio tiempo a seguir con mi intento. Me llevó a la cama y ató mi muñeca con una esposa al cabecero de madera.

-Si quieres ahora... tendrás que ganártelo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Abre la boca niña-.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Ella lo hizo y me miró sin entender demasiado.

Desabroché mi pantalón y sujeté mi polla con la mano derecha ella me miró aún sin entender.

-Vírgenes- dije sonriendo-.

Metí toda mi longitud en su boca noté que le costó respirar así que me retiré de ella enseguida y la miré.

Acercó su boca a mi miembro y chupó la punta, jadeé su boca era tibia... y me gustaba demasiado.

La cogí de la nuca y la acerqué volviendo a meterme dentro de su boca, ella cerró los ojos y gimió

Embestí en su boca lentamente y después con más ritmo hasta que me corrí desvaneciendo en mí todo el estrés que sentía en ese momento.

-Eso es- acaricié su cabello corto-.

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos y sonrió.

Me senté a su lado y abroché mi pantalón.

-¿Has tenido novios?-.

Negó.

-¿Por qué?-.

-En mi familia es difícil poder tener novios... mi padre es... muy posesivo y mi madre, aun que me deja salir no aprueba que cometa los errores que ella cometió siendo joven-.

-Lo puedo entender-.

-Además yo sabía que conocería a alguien que me gustase lo suficiente como para llegar a tanto-.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-Solo se me ocurre algo, para seguir con esto-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Vuelve a casa y... nos veremos, yo sé dónde está tu casa hay un bosque cerca... podemos quedar allí-.

Dasha era una buena chica... y casi me nubla la cordura... tenía que seguir con el plan... debía seguir con el plan.

Asintió y me abrazó.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**(Dasha Pov)**

Estaba de camino a casa…yo, no sabía bien como sentirme. El doctor… como yo lo llamaba, me había dicho como me había.

Respire hondo golpeando con fuerza la pesada puerta del castillo.

Al momento abrió Robert, nuestro mayordomo.

-señorita….-.

-hola Robert -.

Dije y entre en casa como si nada.

Y ahora viene lo mejor.

Y asi fue.

-¡DONDE ESTABAS! -.

Mi padre apareció de la nada, parecía un puto fantasma. Mi tío Hakon le había puesto una mano en su hombro evitando que se altérese mas.

-hija…-.

Mi madre me abrazo, cuyo abrazado correspondí.

-HABLA -.

-Blasco cálmate -dijo Hakon.

Mi madre me abrazo con fuerza mientras mirábamos a mi padre.

-¿Dónde has estado Dasha?-mis tíos V y duque aparecieron en el salón.

-yo….-.

Y mi querido hermano junto a su…amigo zombie también.

"_estamos todos" -._

Sofía se sentó en el sofá cruzando sus piernas y me miro fijamente.

-estamos esperando que hable Dasha -.

Mi padre estaba tenso…podía notarlo.

-yo…-.

-tu…-.

Mi madre me miro. La mire y luego mire a todos.

-yo, necesitaba tiempo a solas -.

Escuche como Sofía comenzó a toser ahogando una risa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tiempo a solas? -.

Mi padre se acerco a mí -.

-si hombre, tiempo para mí -.

Todo paso muy rápido, sentí como mi madre me puso detrás de ella y como Hakon y mi hermano sujetaban a mi padre.

-VETE A TU HABITACION Y NO SALGAS DE ALLI -.

Comenzó a gritar mi padre. Suspire y camine a las escaleras subiendo las mismas.

**(Sofia Pov)**

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

Mi prima estaba sentada en su cama mirando fijamente al techo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, más vale que me cuentes la verdad -.

Ella sonrió y extiendo sus manos hacia mí.

-ven, te contare todo -.

Camine a la cama y me senté en ella. Mire a Dasha.

-te escucho -.

-estuve con el doctor…-.

La mire.

-tuvimos sexo -.

La mire.

-y me gusto…-.

La mire.

-puedes dejar de mirarme.

-tu padre matara al doctor, y tu madre te matara a ti, tu hermano te tratara como a tu madre, ya me entiendes…-.

Ella se dejo caer en el cama.

Me tumbe a su lado sonriendo.

-igual…eso no tiene importancia dije -.¿te ha gustado? -.

-si-dijo sonriendo.

-¿y ahora como quedaron? -.

-vendrá a verme, al bosque que estar detrás del castillo -.

-te cubriré -.

Ella rio abrazándome -.

-lo supuse.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Me estaba cansando de esperar hasta que escuché el ruido de unas pisadas y allí la vi, vestida con un short corto y una camiseta de rayas negras y blancas.

-Has tardado-.

-Tenía que esperar a que mis padres durmiesen-.

-Entiendo...-.

La acerqué a mi... me gustaba su compañía... quizás me la quedaba.

La llevé contra el árbol más cercano y una vez allí le quité esa camiseta y desabroché sus shorts, la besé en la boca con total ímpetu y ella devolvió el beso.

Pasé mi mano por su vientre hasta abajo por debajo de sus bragas y ella gimió sobre mi boca.

Curvé mis dedos, sus piernas se abrieron instantáneamente y metí mi dedo corazón en su sexo húmedo y completamente resbaladizo

Lo moví de arriba abajo, de lado a lado y lo metí varias veces hasta que logré que se corriese pero no acabé.

Lo bueno de mi trabajo eran las guardias nocturnas y en esas guardias podía pasar de todo... absolutamente.

Le di la vuelta y bajé sus pantalones.

-Inclínate- dije en un gruñido bajo-.

Ella lo hizo y movió sus caderas hacia mí.

Bajé mis pantalones y lo que siguió era algo que tanto ella como yo conocíamos.

Sus caderas eran suaves... virginales hasta que llegó mi mano y bueno... otras partes de mi anatomía.

Me metí en ella con total fuerza... ella gimió alto.

-Shhh-.

La sostuve y me metí en ella todo lo que pude una

y otra vez sin parar, la respiración me faltaba tanto a mi como a ella y logré que se corriese varias veces antes de buscar mi liberación completamente brutal y abundante llenándola.

**(Pov Dasha)**

Me costaría recuperarme después de eso... me había penetrado desde atrás pero no como cuando estuvimos en su casa... lo había sentido en mi sexo... y era maravilloso tenerlo así.

Cuando el doctor hizo que me girase de nuevo para mirarle me besó en los labios.

Vi su polla resbaladiza y húmeda por mi liberación y por la suya. Me agaché con la ropa echa girones y el barro manchándome las rodillas.

Lo miré, no sabía si esto sería correcto pero me apetecía tanto hacerlo.

Me humedecí los labios y llevé mi boca a ese lugar suyo y mío.

Cerré mis ojos cuando lo escuché gemir alto y con voz grave y varonil.

-Da...sha...-.

_"Diga mi nombre doctor... dígalo"-._

Empujé mi boca contra la longitud grande y gruesa que había ante mi, chupé duro y con fuerza, saboreando al doctor le miré y él me miraba, su mano estaba en mi cabello y sus dedos entre el, sus gruñidos llenaban el silencio que a nuestro alrededor estaba y me gustaba mucho verlo desde aquí. Mi boca iba y venía desde la punta hasta la parte más prohibida.

Solté de mi boca la longitud que tenía en ella y sujeté con mi mano la parte más baja del doctor, acariciándola, besé esa parte mientras mis dedos jugaban ahí acariciándolo.

Él se tensó y una brillante gota de su esencia salía a relucir bajo la luz de la luna, sin dejar de acariciar esa parte volví a meter todo lo que él tenía en mi boca hasta que la noté chocar con parte de mi garganta y ahí hice la intención de tragar ajustando su miembro, su esencia salió llenándome la boca por completo y su expresión... si era un dios desde esta perspectiva esto se magnificaba.

Sus piernas flojearon y se retiró de mi boca.

-Wow... eso ha sido... muy bueno niña-.

Me sonrojé y me levanté del suelo, me cubrí con la ropa de nuevo.

-Me gusta mucho doctor-.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa triunfal.

-Lo raro sería que no te gustase...-.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**(Dasha Pov)**

Arregle mi ropa mirándolo fijamente. El también había echo lo mismo.

-¿no tienes miedo de venir aquí? -.

El se me quedo mirando.

-¿Por qué debería tenerlo? -.

-no se las personas le tienen miedo a mi padre -.

El comenzó reírse terminando de arreglar su ropa.

-es hora que vuelvas a tu casa -.

-no -.

Me acerque a el abrazándolo fuerte.

-quiero quedarme contigo…-.

-y yo…pero…tu padre puede ir a buscarte…-.

-mi prima me cubrirá.

El sujeto mi mentón con sus dedos haciendo que lo mirarse fijamente. Me beso en los labios intensamente y correspondí el beso.

Me gustaba besarlo.

Me gustaba mucho.

En realidad…el me gustaba.

El se alejo un paso y parpadee varias veces mirándolo.

-debes volver -.

-mañana después de clase iré a verte al hospital -.

El sonrió.

-te esperare niña -.

Bufe y sujete su camisa besando sus labios.

-no soy un niña…te lo he demostrado -.

El rio mordiendo mis labios.

-lo eres y punto -.

**(Eliagiar Pov)**

Acaba de salir de unas de las habitaciones de los pacientes que estaban internados. Este hombre estaba muriendo, y ya nada se podía hacer por él.

Al caminar hacia mi consultorio me encontré con unas de las enfermeras.

-Doctor Cullen… ¿necesita alguna….?-.

-no Jane, muchas gracias -.

La corte antes de que terminar de hablar. Lo último que necesitaba era a Jane.

En realidad necesitaba a alguien…y en ese momento la vi.

Dasha estaba con su uniforme de instituto girando sobre sí misma y mirando a su alrededor. Me acerque hacia ella sin que se diese cuenta.

-¿necesita ayuda señorita? -.

Ella se giro al instante sonriendo.

-yo…buscaba al doctor cullen -.

-¿para qué lo necesita? -.

-asuntos personales mordiendo su labio.

Tuve que reprima una risa.

-puedo ayudarla, sígame -.

**(Dasha Pov)**

-¿no es demasiado temprano?, deberías estar en el inst…-.

No lo deje terminar. Me lance sobre el besándolo en los labios cuando cerró la puerta de su consultorio.

Escuche como puso seguro en la puerta a la vez que enredaba mis piernas en su cadera. El sujeto mi trasero con mis manos.

Lleve mis manos a su camisa comenzando deshacer el nudo de su corbata y desabrochar su camisa.

-impaciente -dijo el mordiendo mis labios. Gemí sin poder evitarlo.

En un rápido movimiento el sujeto mis muñecas con corbata, y llevándome hacia la camilla me recostó sobre la misma.

Lo mire fijamente sintiendo mis manos atadas detrás de mi cabeza.

El doctor abrió mis piernas desgarrando mis bragas. Sus dedos se acercaron hacia mi sexo y al sentir lance un sonoro gemido.

-shh….-.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio sintiendo como sus dedos se introducían, más y más en mi sexo haciendo que no párase de gemir. Arquee mi espalda sobre la camilla llegando al orgasmo. Pero no termino allí.

El acerco su boca a mi sexo, y al sentir como su lengua se deslizaba sobre mi clítoris no pude evitar jadear sonoramente entre abriendo mis labios. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando, sintiendo como la lengua del doctor me saboreaba completamente.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Estaba sentado en el sofá de mi casa y tomaba café con una de las personalidades más importantes de la ciudad, el Dr. Mongomeri.

Uno de los reconocidos cirujanos de nuestro tiempo... estaba nervioso, quería proponerme un negocio o eso me dijo... montar una franquicia, aun que yo no tenía dinero él lo ponía por mí.

-Así que... ¿cuántos años tienes?- dijo el hombre de pelo rubio

y rizado-.

-Tengo veinti...-.

Me detuve cuando su mano estaba en mi pierna.

_"Idiota, nunca confíes en la bondad de los demás, siempre quieren algo a cambio"-._

-¿Qué hace?- dije apartándome-.

-Pues... pensé...-.

-pensó mal, no me va ese rollo-.

-¿Que royo?-.

"_Bien ahora se hacía el tonto"_-.

-Quiero que se vaya de mi casa... no me van los tíos-.

El doctor se levantó de mala gana y se fue dando un portazo.

Respiré hondo... vaya tela, y eso que este tipo estaba casado.

Hacían ya varias semanas que veía a Dasha, en su casa, en su sótano en una sala, en el bosque, en mi consulta, en su colegio... en todas las partes de mi casa...

Me la había follado como quise y cuando quise, y me gustaba esa niña era bastante entretenida, cada día aprendía algo nuevo conmigo.

"_Es la hora de que sepa la verdad y depende de cómo _ _se lo tome... depende de eso... podrás seguir viéndola o _ _no_"-.

Mi móvil sonó, había contratado a alguien muy bueno con esto de la investigación de los sub mundos y me trajo toda la información relevante sobre los Winchester... y "_BINGO"._

**(Pov Dasha)**

Esta noche había quedado con el doctor, se podría decir que éramos novios... no se en realidad estaba bastante ida, con todo esto. Mi padre me miró y como no tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¿Con que?- hice como si comiese-.

-No se... estás ida-.

-Estoy bien...-.

-¿Bien?, no comes-.

-Estoy bien papá-.

-Te pasa algo-.

-Estoy...-.

-Te pasa algo- dijo interrumpiéndome-.

-Pero...-.

-Dev le pasa algo- mi madre respiró hondo-.

-Pa...-.

-Te pasa algo-.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**(Dasha Pov)**

Miraba fijamente a mi madre y ella me miraba a mí.

La verdad quería irme corriendo, pero no podia, ella prácticamente me tenia presa con la mirada.

-¿con quién te acuestas? -.

Abri grandes mis ojos al escucharla.

_"mierda, si que es directa"-._

-yo…-.

-¿algun compañero de instituto? -.

Negué con las manos en mi boca.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? .

Ella rio mientras me miraba sentada en aquel sofá que estaba frente a mi.

-soy tu madre, lo se todo, aparte me doy cuenta cuando una mujer comienza a follar, se le nota -.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos sin saber que decir.

-lo raro de todo esto, es que tu padre no se haya dado cuenta…-.

-NO LE DIGAS!

Ella me miro sonriendo.

-tranquila hija, tu secreto esta asalvo conmigo dijo sonriendo dime, ¿Quién es? -.

-no puedo -.

Ella me miro.

-lo jure -.

-¿te cuidas? -.

Me la quede mirando.

-Dasha dime que usan condon -.

-clarooo….. .

Ella respiro aliviada.

-ahora dime, ¿Quién es? -.

-que no diré nada.

-puedo seguirte y descubrirlo, está en ti decirme quien es.

Suspire fuerte mirando mis manos.

-¿son novios? -.

"_buena pregunta" -._

-supongo que sí -.

-supones….-.

-si…-.

-ya veo…-.

Mordí mi labio.

-dime ya quien es -.

-no, y ahora me tengo que ir- me levante del sofá y salí corriendo antes de que mi madre me alcanzara.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Camine por aquel bosque mirando hacia los arboles, el mismo hace donde meses atrás había podido escapar de milagro.

Ya era hora de que Dasha se entérese de todo.

La había citado en este lugar.

Su padre, hoy tenía una caza. Ella lo vería.

"_y después ¿Qué?"-._

Bueno, eso ya lo vería. Pero antes ella tenía que ver lo que hacía su padre. Y aunque mi vida terminarse ahora, ella descubriría la verdad.

Mire mi reloj.

Faltaba diez minutos antes de que ella llegase, solo me quedaba esperar.

Esperar para el final de Blasco Winchester.

Una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro.

**(Blasco Pov)**

-¿Estás listo? -.

Mi primo caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón rascando su cabeza.

-hakon, ¿estás bien? -.

-pasara algo -.

Me acerque hacia el.

-¿De qué hablas? -.

-esta noche pasara algo mirándome fijamente.

-fenómeno, ven vayamos a relajarnos- dije riendo mientras lo sujetaba el brazo.

El solo respiro hondo.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Estaba en el bosque, en medio de la nada esperándola, donde siempre la esperaba cuando quedábamos por aquí.

Al verla llegar apagué el cigarrillo que estaba fumando hundiéndolo con mis zapatos marrones en el fango que había.

El terreno estaba algo resbaladizo y podía escuchar de no muy lejos los alaridos de las personas que estaban encadenadas de manos y que acababan de despertarse de la anestesia que les habían puesto.

-Hola- dijo ella al verme-.

-Hola-.

Se lanzó a besarme y la besé pero enseguida me separé de ella.

-Si te he traído aquí es para que veas algo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

La cogí de la mano y le hice un gesto para que se callase, ella asintió y entre la maleza del bosque la conduje donde se escuchaban esos gritos.

Podíamos ver perfectamente a las personas, chicas y chicos jóvenes completamente desorientados, como lo estuve yo en su día.

-¿Los ves?- susurré-.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-.

-Los van a matar-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por diversión-.

No tardaron mucho en escucharse escopetazos... y la atraje hacia mí viendo la escena en la oscuridad de la noche.

Blasco disparó dos tiros de aviso al aire y empezaron a correr. El rubio de pelo largo parecía un completo gilipollas psicópata cantando y gritando por el bosque.

Miré a Dasha, se tapaba la boca con sus manos e intentaba respirar más o menos acorde.

Una chica se dirigía hacia nosotros con el rostro completamente asustado, una chica no muy diferente a Dasha, de su misma edad, al vernos su rostro era de alivio pero por detrás un disparo de la escopeta de Blasco le hizo un agujero en la cabeza haciendo que la chica cayese justo en frente de Dasha.

Los trozos de cráneo y masa cerebral de la ya muerta chica, bañaban el rostro de Dasha y la solté...dio dos pasos exponiéndose bajo la luz de la luna y bajo la mirada de su tío y su padre.

Ambos bajaron la escopeta al instante y la miraron por un largo tiempo.

-¿A esto os dedicais?-.

Nadie dijo nada, los dos hombres me miraron y yo me posicioné al lado de Dasha, esta era la cruda verdad.

-¿La has traído tu?- dijo en un siseo Blasco-.

-Eso no importa, estamos juntos desde hace meses... responde... ¿esto es a lo que te dedicas?-.

-Puedo explicarlo-.

-¿Me dirás que se trata del negocio?-.

De nuevo silencio.

-No se trata del negocio se trata de que eres un puto enfermo,

los dos sois dos enfermos, a los de desde esta noche, les tengo asco-.

-Dasha...- comenzó a hablar su tío pero ella levantó la mano para

que se callase-.

-No volverás a verme ¿lo has oído?- dijo mirando a su padre- me... me pareces una vergüenza como ser humano-.

-Dasha...- de nuevo Hakon intentó hablar cada vez más bajo-.

-¡MIRALA!-.

Dasha se acercó al cadaver de la chica.

-Es como yo-.

-No...- dijo su padre sin voz-.

-ES COMO YO Y LA HAS MATADO SIN MOTIVO- la tomé de la mano

y pareció relajarse- ¿Y eras el que te considerabas diferente a tu padre...? Eres la misma mierda Blasco, tú y tu primo-.

Se giró y se fue.

Miré por un largo tiempo a Blasco y a Hakon.

-Yo me escapé de una de estas cazas... matasteis a mi hermana-.

-Hijo de puta...- siseó Blasco-.

-Tú me quitaste a mi hermana y yo me he follado a tu hija en tus narices y no volverás a verla porque eres un puto monstruo-.

Hakon me apunto.

-Adelante... mátame, veremos que opina Dasha sobre eso-.

Bajó el arma, me giré y me fui tras Dasha.

**(Pov Dasha)**

El dolor en el pecho no me dejaba respirar y tenía ganas de vomitar... apestaba a sangre, tenía sangre por todas partes.

Cerré los ojos y entré en casa, mi madre estaba allí y no dijo nada en este momento, cuanto más lejos mejor.

En mi habitación, metí toda mi ropa en mi maleta y salí de allí.

-Dasha no me hagas esto- dijo mi madre-.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-.

Ella no dijo nada.

-TU LO SABÍAS- grité-.

Asintió.

-Entonces te puedes pudrir con él, sois tal para cual-.

Me giré y subí al coche del doctor.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-No... Llévame lejos-.

-Vale...-.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**(Dasha Pov)**

-¿Dónde estoy?-dije dando vuelta sobre la cama en la cual me encontraba.

-en el norte de Rusia, aquí nadie nos encontrara -.

La voz del doctor hiso que me levantase, no tenia ropa, solo las sabanas de la cama de la habitación donde estábamos envolvía mi cuerpo.

-he conducido toda la noche, este hotel es muy tranquilo dijo él.

-ahh…-.

Suspire y me tumbe de nuevo en la cama.

Pude escuchar como caminaba por la habitación y se sentaba sobre la cama. La verdad. No me importaba mucho.

Ahora sabía que mi padre cazaba. Dios, qué asco que sentía tan solo al recordarlo.

-dasha debes comer -.

-no tengo hambre -.

-tienes que…-.

-¡que no! -.

Todo paso muy rápido, el me sujeto del brazo haciendo que me levantase de la cama.

-no vuelvas a gritarme, ¿has entendido? -dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

Asentí rápidamente.

-disculpa…. ..

-sé que es difícil… respiro hondo conseguido ropa para ti, cámbiate y vamos a comer -.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Ya estaba hecho.

Mi venganza estaba cumplida. Ella se entero de que clase de hijo de puta era su padre. Ya nada había que hacer.

Habíamos bajado al comedor del hotel a comer algo, hace casi un dia que no probaba bocado, algo que no estaba bien.

Nos sentamos en unas de las mesas, ella no dijo nada, solo miraba fijamente la mesa.

-¿Dasha? -.

Los dos levantamos la vista. Un tipo con pinta desagradable, sus pantalones estaban desgarrados y tenia unas botas llenas de barro. Su pelo era rubio y largo, bastante para mi gusto, tan rubio como el de dasha y tenia sus mismo color de ojos.

-yo…-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

Me levante de la silla mirando a ese sujeto. Este me miro, de la misma forma que el tal hakon y Blasco hacia.

-¿y tu quien coño eres? -.

-Brian… -dijo Dasha poniéndose a su lado sujetando su brazo.- El es Eliagiar.

-¿ehh? Debe ser broma, su nombre es el de un perro.

Respire hondo.

Dasha se puso en medio de nosotros-.

-el es brian winchester, mi primo. Es hijo de hakon- dijo ella.

Ahora entendía el parecido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Brian?-.

-yo he venido a ….a.. visitar a unas amigas, ¿y tú? -.

-es muy largo de contar -.

Abrase a Dasha por la cintura acercándola a mi torso.

**(Brian Pov)**

Estábamos los tres en la terraza del hotel. Yo miraba fijamente a ese tipo, no me gustaba…demasiado, demasiado raro. Y este me miraba fijamente a mi.

Había llegado aquí por divercion, donde siempre venia, y jamás pensé en encontrarme a mi primita y mucho menos con un hombre.

"debes llamar mas seguido a la familia" -.

Si, si, algún día.

-¿y bien? mirando a mi prima, que estaba como en una especie de shock -. Habla.

-el es el nuevo, o ya no se. Es medico, y era el medico de la familia…-.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hijo de Carlisle -.

-si el otro secamente -.

-¿y ha follado? Y se aman y nadie lo acepta, por eso se han ido -.

Dasha me miro.

-¿Qué? No es isa?

-mi padre y tu padre son unos asesino, matan por diversión, ese es su trabajo. Yo los he visto y me da asco! -.

Me grito ella enojada.

No pude evitar reírme. Si reírme, ahora entendía, demasiado sensible para ella. Cuando me calme la mire fijamente.

-no es gracioso, odio a mi padre y no pienso volver.

Le comencé a hablar en italiano, no quería que ese sujeto me entendiera.

-el negocio de la familia no es ese. Es el tráfico de drogas, armas, y esas cosas. Y no, no trafican con mujeres. Los Casannova, tenemos clase primita dije bajo la atónita mirada de ella padre y mi padre caza por un puto trauma psicológico, no lo dejaran de hacer. Esa es la verdad. Fue un gran cambio de Blasco dejara de comer carne humana, si dasha carne humana, antes de casarse con tu madre lo hacía.

-yo…-.

-déjame terminar -.tú has tenido una vida sencilla, se podría decir normal, pero Blasco no, el la ha pasado peor que muchos de los hombres de la familia, no lo juzgue sin conocer su razón -.

No me dijo nada.

-aquello no se le ira, es parte de el prima, como es parte de mi padre.

-¿y tú no aceptas? Esas personas…-.

-esas personas han tenido mala suerte, y si, lo acepto, mi padre es mi padre y no dejara de serlo por lo que haga.

Me levante.

-¿Te vas? -.

-sí, avisare que estas bien y que tomaras tu tiempo para volver.

-no sé si quiero volver de nuevo.

-prima… tú volverás, créeme -.

La abrace fuerte, y le di un beso en la mejilla. Salí de allí rápidamente. Debía hablar con mi padre.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Estábamos acostados en la cama, ella estaba pegada a mi cuerpo y lo agradecía... hacía bastante frío.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo ella-.

Sonreí.

-En nada en particular... ya sabes-.

-No se...-.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver?-.

Ella negó.

-No quiero, me importa una mierda los traumas de mi padre, no debe comportarse así... ¿y mentirme? tampoco-.

-Yo... perdí a mi hermana ahí-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Tu padre intentó cazarme a mí y a mi hermana, ella calló la primera-.

-Lo siento...-.

-Ya está, no va a volver-.

Ella me abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-Quiero estar contigo y si mi padre... te encuentra, te matará-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Soy su única hija...-.

-Si-.

-Y me he liado con un médico mucho mayor que yo-.

-¿Y?-.

-No se... los padres suelen enfadarse por eso-.

-Entiendo- la besé-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Necesito pedirte un favor y sabes de sobra que no me gusta hacer eso- dijo Blasco parecía abatido-.

-Habla-.

-Necesito que le digas a tu amigo el de los tatuajes que rastree a mi hija-.

-Vale, lo haré-.

-¿A cambio de qué?-.

-A cambio de nada, tómalo como favor personal-.

-Gracias-.

-El reverendo conocía al doctor-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-El reverendo conocía al doctor-.

-No conozco a ese hombre-.

-Tu mujer a él sí...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que oyes, amigos o eso me dijo el reverendo-.

-Vale...-.

-¿Quieres un consejo?-.

-Si...-.

-Haz que el doctor hable con el reverendo-.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Lo mataré-.

-Tu haz que hable con el reverendo, quizás sabiendo por boca del reverendo lo que se le viene encima, puede que venga-.

-¿Por él mismo?-.

-Si-.

-Estás de coña-.

-No-.

-Vale... lo haré-.

Me fui por donde vine.

-Anny- dije en voz alta-.

Ella bajó las escaleras de la mano de mi madre.

La tomé en brazos y salí por la puerta con ella.

**(Pov Dasha)**

Cuando desperté miré a Eliagiar estaba comiendo mirando su móvil.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré-.

-Nada... ven a comer-.

-Vale...-.

Me levanté y la verdad era que tenía hambre, me senté frente a él y comí el tazón de cereales.

-¿Te gusta Venecia para vivir?-.

Asentí, lo cierto era que nunca había visto.

-Prefiero la toscana- dije mirándole-.

-Yo pensé justo lo mismo-.

-Más tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada a ir a espacios campestres más que de ciudad-.

-Si... a mí también me gusta-.

-Pues podemos ir allí-.

Sonreí.

El teléfono de él sonó y lo tomó...

-Reverendo- dijo en voz baja-.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**(Blasco Pov)**

Estábamos junto a Hannival, y su amigo zombie, como Hakon le habia puesto hace tiempo ya. En el salón de casa, su amigo se quejaba ya que no tenia buena señal.

Solo respire hondo, quería que encontraran a mi hija.

Devora, ahora no me hablaba. Estaba ofendida, mi hija se fugo con el puto doctor y ella se ofendió.

-blasco….-.

Mire hacia mi primo Hakon, que habia entrado al salón comiendo una bolsa de patatas, como si nada estuviese pasando.

-hablo con brian sento en el sofá siguiendo comiendo patatas -. Estaba de vacaciones al norte de Rusia y se encontró con Dasha y con el doctor Pop -.

-¿Qué? -.

Me levante del sofá acercándome hacia el.

-eso -.

Y ese hombre solo comia patatas.

Respire hondo, demasiado.

Saldría a buscarla.

**(Dasha Pov)**

Vivir en Italia…seria arriesgado pero también era una buena idea. Mi familia no se le ocurria buscarme allí mismo.

Estaba casanda, ahora solo quería ser feliz con el, por culpa de mi padre su hermana habia muerto. MI PADRE. iba a casarlo.

Eso ya no me molestaría.

Ahora vivirá mi vida.

Fin del problema.

Había ido a buscar a brian, pero me había dijeron que se habia marcha la noche anterior. Genial, solo quería despedirme de él.

Seguramente ya no lo vería más… ni a él, ni a nadie.

-¿lista? -.

Lo mire, vaya, si que era guapo.

-si -.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque hacia el abrasándolo. Pude sentir como el también me abrazo.

Después de lo de su hermana no sabia bien que decir.

-debemos irnos, o perderemos el avión -.

Asentí levemente.

-vamos y lo mire fijamente.

El estaba serio.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe, el me puso detrás de su espalda en el momento que miraba hacia la puerta.

Mi padre entro. Detrás de el, mi hermano, y el hombre zombie.

"¿Acaso ese hombre no tenia vida?, estaba siempre detrás de mi hermano como un perro" -.

Abraze con fuerza a Eliagiar.

-tienen dos opciones padre hablo tranquilamente por sus medios, o vienen por sus medios.

-si me quieres matar, hazlo aquí mismo Eliagiar.

-no pienso matarte, si no, ya lo hubiese echo.

Me puse delante de el cubriéndolo.

-no iremos -.

-esto se pone bueno -.

Mi tío hakon entro en la habitación y se sentó en una silla bebiendo algo de una taza, supuse que era café.

-calla Hakon -.

-debemos irnos de aquí a mi hermano -.

Respire hondo.

-no tienen alternativa Dasha, lo sabes. Ahorremos tiempo y vayamos de aquí.

Sujete con fuerza de Eliagiar, lo mire fijamente pero el solo miraba a mi padre.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Durante todo el camino, no se escuchó absolutamente nada.

Silencio. Dasha no me soltaba y habíamos accedido ir con ellos pacíficamente, ni quería que Dasha viese mi muerte, me negaba a eso.

Cuando llegamos a su casa tampoco se escuchó nada fue el hombre de los tatuajes en el cuello el que habló.

-Me voy- dijo sin más-.

-Vale... gracias por todo- dijo Blasco-.

-Nada...-.

El otro hombre tatuado fue tras él, ambos se movían igual.

Al entrar en casa miré a Dasha.

-Ve arriba- le susurré-.

-No...-.

Me abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-Vamos... no me pasará nada, en serio... tengo que hablar con tu padre y después seguirá nuestro plan-.

La abracé bajo la mirada de su padre y de su tío.

-Sube...-.

-No...-.

Mierda estaba llorando...

-Obedece Dasha, enseguida nos vemos ¿vale?-.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se fue subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando me aseguré de que solo nosotros tres estábamos solos les miré a los dos.

-Mientes muy bien- dijo Blasco-.

-No tanto como tu-.

-¿Te atreves a juzgarme?-.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer ya, no tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces-.

El primer golpe en el estómago no lo vi venir y Hakon me dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que perdiese el conocimiento.

**(Pov Blasco)**

Até los grilletes en sus muñecas y esperé a que despertase.

Cuando lo hice le miré fijo sentado en una silla enfrente de él.

-¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí?-.

-No nadie lo sabe-.

Él respiró tranquilo... no sabía lo que le venía encima.

-No es correcto lo que has hecho con mi hija-.

-¿Hablamos de lo que es o no correcto... porque el baremo que tenemos los dos es jodidamente contrario?-.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara. Él escupió sangre y me miró.

-Es mi hija-.

-Es mi mujer-.

Le di otro puñetazo esta vez en las costillas y escuché un sonido como de romperse.

-No es nada tuyo, y te voy a dejar aquí hasta que mueras de hambre, no te mataré... porque sería muy fácil-.

-No me matas porque temes cagarla-.

-No me hables así-.

Me escupió en la cara.

-Te hablaré como me dé la gana, termina conmigo hijo de puta-.

Tuve que reírme...

-No sabes lo que te espera-.

Me giré y me fui por donde había venido.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**(Dasha Pov)**

Mi padre estaba desayunado tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor ignorando completamente mis gritos.

-QUE HAS HECHO CON EL, QUE HAS HECHO.

No había querido hablar con nadie, solo me dormir en la habitación, y al despertar Eliagiar no estaba a mi lado. No estaba. Salí como una furia, y mi padre como si nada comiendo.

-BLASCO QUE HAS MIERDA HAS HECHO CON MI NOVIO -.

El dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa mirándome fijamente.

-no lo he matado -.

Dijo cogiendo la taza de café de nuevo.

_"¿qué? ¿Eso era todo?" -._

-¿en donde esta? -.

-por ahí -.

-no es una respuesta -.

-lo es cuando yo lo digo -.

Respire hondo girándome sobre mis pies.

-lo encontrare -.

-no lo harás -.

-LO HARÉ Y ME LO FOLLARE EN TU CAMA -.

Salí de allí escuchando como mi tío Hakon comenzaba a reírse.

**(Blasco Pov)**

Miraba serio fijamente a Hakon mientras no dejaba de reírse.

Mi mujer estaba enfadada conmigo, porque nuestra hija no le hablaba. Mi primo se me reía en mi cara, y mi hija. MI HIJA me amenazaba.

Respire hondo.

-¿puedes dejarlo? dije entre dientes a Hakon mientras este no dejaba de reírse.

-no puedo evitarlo, me da gracia y lo sabes -.

-no es gracioso -.

-lo es, y lo sabes -.

-ese hombre tiene los días contando.

-dasha lo encontrara en unos horas, lo curara y tendrán sexo, ustedes se gritaran y él se terminara casando con mi sobrina o en verdad terminara muerto.

-no...-.

-sí, recuerdas las palabras de V -.

lo mire fijamente, V, ¿Que tenía que ver en todo esto? -.

-madres solteras en la familia no hay, eso es de barrio marginal dijo mi primo intentando copiar la voz de V.

Solo lo mire fijamente mientras este reía como un loco.

**(Eliagiar Pov)**

Hijo de puta...me había roto unas costillas. No podía moverme.

Tenía sed.

Me mataría poco a poco, después las ratas se comerían mi cuerpo.

Un bonito final.

Cerré mis ojos pegando mi cabeza en la fría pared.

Mierda aquí si que hacia frio.

Solo intente relajarme...algo difícil, esperando mi final.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

(Pov Eliagiar)

Levanté la cabeza y allí estaba Dasha... estaba llorando.

-Dasha...- susurré-.

Se arrodilló enfrente de mí y me abrazó.

-Lo siento tanto...-.

-Estoy bien- mentí-.

-No estás bien... te llevaré a un hospital-.

-No...-.

-Sí, te llevaré justo ahora... mi madre me ayudará-.

Una mujer castaña se acercó y me soltó los grilletes de las manos.

-Cógelo por los pies yo por las manos-.

-Puedo andar- dije levantándome- tengo una costilla rota eso es todo-.

-Vale pues... iremos al hospital, Blasco no sabe nada-.

Seguí a las mujeres. Dasha me abrazaba y me ayudaba a andar en línea recta.

Subimos al coche y tras una hora de camino más o menos estaba en el hospital, me solucionaron el problema de la costilla y me dieron una cama por una importante suma de dinero que pagó la madre de Dasha que estaba en estos momentos en la puerta, escoltando que nadie entrase.

-Ey deja de llorar ¿vale?-.

Ella asintió pero no paró.

-Esto es culpa mía-.

-No es culpa tuya-.

-si es culpa mía por culpa de mi padre... le odio tanto...-.

-Ya está... estoy bien-.

(Pov blasco)

-NO SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN- le grité a Devora-.

-Tu hija está sufriendo, llorando, está hecha polvo por tu culpa porque has encerrado a su hombre en un lugar como ese y porque intentaste matarlo en una caza, es hora de que veas lo que es más importante para ti... ser un asesino sin escrúpulos o tu hija...-.

-NO SE TRATATA DE...-.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE NO SE TRATA DE ESO

PORQUE SABES QUE TENGO TODA LA RAZÓN BLASCO-.

_"Eso si... las conversaciones se acaban cuando ella quiere"-._

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-No aceptaré nunca que mi hija esté con un simple...-.

-Se quieren ¿vale? deja de ser así Blasco o me voy con ella y no nos vuelves a ver jamás en la vida-.

-Yo...-.

-ELIJE-.

-Vale... lo haré... lo haré...-.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**(Eligiar Pov)**

Estaba en el hospital, tenía unos días más de recuperación pero saldría bien. Dasha estaba a mi lado, se había quedado dormida. La abrace, ella hacía lo mismo conmigo.

No se había ido desde que aparecí ingrese en este hospital.

La puerta se abrió. Me tense, y era un amigo.

-Reverendo -.

-Doc -.

Dijo el riendo, y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? -.

-pues…-.

-esta familia es un tanto especial -.

Mire a mi amigo, éramos amigos desde hace años. Un día lo conocí en su club cuando había ido a Italia a estudiar, y ahora estábamos aquí, hablando como dos amigos.

-¿también estas metido en esa mierda? -.

-sí, estoy casado con la hija de duque. Es el hermano de la madre de tu mujer, y también es duque.

Eleve ambas cejas.

-¿duque? -.

-si -.

-Eliagiar -.

-nunca me llamas por mi nombre -.

-la última vez que hablamos, te lo dije. Ahora estas con ella, y t guste o no, también estas metido en este mundo. Deja a Blasco con sus traumas y no te metas entre el padre y la hija.

-Rev, yo no me he metido con nadie…-.

-si lo has hecho, has querido vengarte por tu hermana, y lo has hecho, pero ahora te has enamorado. o me equivoco? -.

"_maldito sabelotodo"-._

-deja que tu mujer y su padre hablen, y tu prepararte -.

-¿y eso? -.

-la familia viene en camino, me adelante para hablar a solas contigo y cuando digo la familia, es la familia…-.

-¿debo tener miedo? -sonreí.

-si -dijo serio.

Dasha se movió entre mis brazos.

-me iré, iré a esperarlos al aeropuerto -se levanto y camino hacia puerta -.y Doc…-

-dime -.

-suerte, la necesitaras -dijo riendo mientras se iba.

Suspire besando a Dasha en su cabeza.

**(Devora pov)**

Estábamos con Rev, y Blasco esperando a que todos llegasen en el aeropuerto.

Hakon y Xinia…se habían quedado solo en casa.

-¿desde cuándo son amigos? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? -.

Mire a Blasco, desde que se entero que Rev era mi amigo, estaba insoportable.

-Blasco, no seas ridículo, Rev aparte de mi amigo es mi sobrino, nos conocimos hace años, no hay más que contar.

-están llegando -dijo Reverendo.

Camino hacia delante y su mujer se colgó de su cuello comenzarlo a besar.

Blasco me miro serio, sonríe y bese su mejilla-

-te amo solo a ti -.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Estaba un poco cansado de estar de aquí para allá pero el puto trabajo me estaba agobiando, en cambio me conformaba con ver a Anny jugando con sus nuevas muñecas en el suelo de la sala de espera del hospital ajena a lo que pasaba.

Si había venido era porque Duque me lo había pedido... al parecer

Dasha tenía un novio ¿qué esperaban? ¿Tenerla virgen hasta el fin de los tiempos?.

Cuando Duque vino de hablar con Blasco todos parecían más relajados.

-Levanta del suelo o te mancharás- le dije-.

Ella se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, me miró.

-¿Que pasa?-.

-Dasha se ha echado novio-.

-Que bien-.

-Sí, muy bien...-.

-Y y yyyyyyyyy ese novio ¿es bueno con ella?-.

-Eso no lo sé cielo-.

Me levanté cuando vino V y habló.

-Bah- se sentó enfundado en ese perfecto traje color azul oscuro y en su camisa entallada del color blanco.

Sus ojos resaltaban por su moreno natural... mierda, odiaba su físico, tan perfecto... tan... bello, si había que admitirlo, V era el tipo de hombre con el que no se podía competir con mujeres.

Anny le miraba abrazando su muñeca.

-¿Que pasa tío V?-.

-Pues... que esa niña está montando un espectáculo-.

La siguiente en llegar fue Atenea con pasos firmes, sus tacones se clavaban en el suelo de mármol. Una falda negra entubada y alta hasta la mitad del vientre y una camisa blanca sin mangas era lo que llevaba además de unos grandes andamios por tacones que solo ella sabría llevar, su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado a pesar de que la pillamos en casa dando consulta y sus ojos rasgados y azules enmarcaban esa cara de porcelana que la "diosa" como V la llamaba, llevaba por bandera, el tipo de mujer que tendría que estar modelando el Milán.

Miré a Anny y sonreí. La senté en mis piernas y la abracé.

A mí me gustaba ella.

-Hannival te requieren en el consejo familiar- dijo Ate sentándose al lado de V-.

-Vale... echarle un ojo a Anny- la dejé sentada al lado de V y fui a la habitación-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Estamos todos... hasta Hannival por petición de Blasco.

Casi juraría que le había tomado cariño.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi hombre- dijo Dasha-.

El doctor se mantenía en silencio y cuando Blasco hizo ademán de acercarse a la cama seguramente a estrangular al doctor el Reverendo echó hacia atrás un lado de su chaqueta enseñándonos su arma... bien... eso no me gustaba este hombre era rápido con las armas y tenía huevos... había que tenerlos para follarse a la hija de Duque.

Miré a Blasco y negué.

-Os casareis- dijo Blasco-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo el doctor Pop-.

-Eso... que os casais- repitió Blasco-.

-Lo aré, me casaré con ella- dijo el doctor-.

-Bravo...-.

-Puedes venirte a mi casa, a Roma... hasta que todo esté solucionado-.

Todos sabíamos lo que pasaba aquí... ahora el reverendo no dejaría al doctor solo sabiendo que Blasco quería su cabeza como balón de playa.

-Claro- dijo el doctor y abrazó a Dasha sentándola a su lado-.

Blasco gruño.

-¿Que esperabas?- dijo Hannival- deja que se casen-.

Blasco miró a Hannival.

-Se la ha follado, no hay otra opción acostúmbrate, mira

Hakon... V... Troy... Duque... todos están jodidos y aún así no matan a los maridos de sus hijas porque saben lo importante que son-.

-Bueno yo no mato a Troy porque es bueno con los videojuegos- dije-.

-Y yo no mato al Reverendo porque sabe cocinar cuando las chicas se van él hace de comer- dijo Duque-.

-Y yo no mato al hippie de Hakon porque me compra patatas _lays_- dijo V-.

-Claro que si- dije sonriendo-.

-No si ahora va a resultar que todos nos queremos mucho- dijo Blasco-.

-Bue tenemos de todo pero estamos aquí ¿no?- dijo Blasco- ahora vamos... a Roma todo el mundo hay una boda que celebrar-.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**(Eliagiar Pov)**

-¿Estás bien? -.

Rev me lo pregunto por quinta vez.

Habíamos llegado a Roma hace dos días. Y en esos dos días no había visto a Dasha, pero si hablado por teléfono.

Me había quedado en casa de Rev donde vivía con su mujer.

Había decidido que con Dasha viviríamos en la toscana, como habíamos dicho, era lo mejor. Estaríamos los dos. Por siempre.

Su familia había organizado la boda rápidamente….algo que me sorprendió, y al parecer tenia mas y mas familia.

-si -.

El otro comenzó a reírse.

-¿de qué te ríes? -.

-de ti -.

-no le veo la gracia -.

-yo sí, estas asustado -.

Respire hondo.

El tenia razón, reconocía que estaba un poco asustado.

-¿has hablado con tu padre? -.

-le he dicho que estaba fuera del país, mejor es hablar con él personalmente -.

-entiendo…-.

-no me imagine esto…-.

-¿te arrepientes? -.

-claro que no, esa niña es mía -.

-bien dicho, ahora deja esa cara de perro y vayamos a tomar unas copas -.

Lo mire.

-¿Qué?, mañana te casas. Isabella se ha ido a casa de sus padres, para ayudar con los últimos detalles, ya sabes…. Cosas de mujeres.

-claro….-.

-mañana tomare varias fotografías.

-¿y eso? -.

-ver la cara de Blasco cuando te entregue a su hija en el altar es algo que quiero recodar por mucho tiempo riéndose.

**(Dasha Pov)**

-mamá…..-.

-hija, debes escucharme -.

Suspire. Estaba en mi habitación en la casa de mi tío duque, mañana me casaba y ella no dejaba de hablarme.

-debes hablar con tu padre…-.

-no quiero -.

-mi niña, se que estas dolida, pero debes hablarle -.

No dije nada.

-¿piensas ignorarlo por siempre? -.

Suspire y mire mis manos.

-no sé qué decirle -.

-pues el si sabe que decir, y debes escucharlo -.

-pero él ha matado a la hermana de Eliagiar….-.

-lo sé, y no ha querido hacerlo, simplemente lo ha hecho, es parte de él .-.

-no puedo aceptarlo…-.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello corto.

-Dasha, ¿sabes cómo se ha criado tu padre? -.

-no me….-.

-en las mazmorras que están debajo del sótano, tu no las conoce, ya que él esa parte la ha sellado el día que naciste -.

"mierda…."-.

-sus padres no lo querían, y si no fuera por Hakon el estaría muerto -.

Beso mi mejilla.

-no seas tan testadura -.

**(Blasco Pov)**

Hakon no dejaba de reírse.

-mañana lo filmare todo. TODO.

Respire muy hondo.

Mañana quisiera o no tendría que hablar con ese medico…. Y después, hablar con mi hija, eso era lo más importante.

Ignore a Hakon mirando fijamente a la nada.

Estábamos en su casa.

-primo…-.

-¿Qué? -.

-bienvenido al club.

Lo mire sin entender.

-al club de los padres que unos pervertidos se han robados a sus hijas él entre carcajadas.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

**(Pov Dasha)**

-Te queda muy bien- dijo mi madre detrás de mí-.

En la casa Casannova había mucha gente, sirvientes y mujeres de la familia que decían como tenía que estar todo.

El salón estaba decorado. Cortinas blancas, manteles del mismo color y centros de flores con rosas rojas y blancas.

Mi vestido era beige, me negaba a ir de blanco sabiendo que

ya no era virgen, era algo que se tenía que hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

Mi madre estaba feliz pero en el fondo... no estaba demasiado feliz y sabía por qué.

-Si te queda muy bien-.

Mi padre estaba en el umbral de la puerta vestido de traje como siempre.

Le miré fijo por un largo tiempo y esperé a que mi madre se fuese.

Cuando mi madre salió él entró y cerró la puerta.

-Sabes... cuando me miras así, no tengo ninguna duda de que eres una Casannova-.

-Es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa-.

-Lo sé...-.

-Mira te lo voy a poner fácil, no apruebo lo que haces ¿vale?-.

-Se que no lo apruebas y... lo dejaré, te elijo a ti-.

-Si vuelvo a ver o a saber sobre eso... dejaré de dirigirte la palabra y esta vez para siempre-.

-Vale-.

-Vale- repetí y arreglé mi cabello- ¿listo para entregarme a Eliagiar?-.

-No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres-.

-Papá... le quiero ¿vale? quiero estar con él siempre, todo el tiempo que pueda y más-.

-Entiendo-.

Me acerqué a él y le tomé de la mano.

-Vamos-.

-Te veo muy segura-.

-Lo estoy-.

-Eso es bueno este es un importante paso-.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

-Que la corbata no va así- dijo el apodado como "Zombie boy"-.

-Que si que va así coño- dijo el Reverendo algo cabreado-.

El silencio se hizo cuando un hombre grande entró en la sala con un tatuaje en el cuello.

-Ella es mi hermana-.

-Ah...-.

-Quiero que... seamos amigos-.

-Esto... claro hombre...- no sabía que decir-.

-Los enemigos de mi madre son mis amigos- me cedió la mano y la tomé-.

-Pues bien...-.

-Larga historia- susurró el Reverendo-.

-¿Listos para la boda?- dijo un mayordomo entrando-.

-Claro Havers... listos para la acción- dijo V Casannova-.

Al salir todos me miraban y estaba algo nervioso, uno de mis padrinos era el reverendo.

-Ey tranquilo tío ahora estás en el punto de mira- dijo con los dientes apretados-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Y tanto... tranquilo...-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude cuando la marcha nupcial empezó.

Ella estaba muy guapa con ese vestido largo y claro, toda una señorita.

-Ahí llega tu pettit suisse-.

Reí un poco por lo bajo y no miré a Blasco cuando me dio la mano de Dasha. Miramos al cura... mierda pero no era el cura... era Duque Casannova.

Esto parecía una puta secta.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**EPILOGO**

**(Blasco Pov)**

Mire a mi primo.

-¿Qué?, es buena idea -.

Respire hondo.

-ya te he dicho, Xinia me ha dado un sermón que no quiere que case que no es bueno, bla bla bla, en fin, encontré un nuevo pasamiento.

Solo lo mire.

-seremos clientes habituales del club -.

Suspire. Si era lo mejor.

Le había prometido a mi hija que ya no cazaría y cumplía mis promesas.

"seamos sinceros, lo intentaras" -.

**(Eliagiar Pov)**

Mire fijamente a Blasco, este me miro fijamente a mí. Dasha se había ido junto a las mujeres de la familia a cambiarse de vestido.

Y solo nos habíamos quedado los hombres.

Y este tipo no dejaba de mirarme, como yo tampoco lo dejaba de mirar a él. Así estábamos desde hace más de 20 minutos.

Esto parecía un puto concurso de miradas.

-si mi hija sufre por tu culpa…-.

"_hasta que por fin hablo…"-._

-me mataras -.

-no sonrió -.

Lo mire sin entender.

El como Hakon comenzaron a reírse.

"_okey….estos dos estaba locos" -._

Rodé mis ojos y lo me senté en el sofá esperando a mi esposa… mi esposa Dasha. Era bonito pensando. Y lo más… gracioso, fue lo de duque.

Duque casándonos. Era un… ritual, en esta extraña familia que a partir de ahora era mi familia. Yo decidí no contarle nada a mi padre.

Era lo mejor,

Ahora él vivía en Los Ángeles, y allí haría una nueva vida.

Cerré por un momento mis ojos recordando las palabras que había tenía con Dasha hace unos momentos.

"_-Eliagiar Dasha._

_Nos habíamos escapado por unos momentos de la fiesta que había organizado, y que la verdad no me interesaba. _

_-quiero decirte algo -._

_-igual yo dije mirándola-._

_-Dasha, yo… quería vengar a mi hermana y me he terminado enamorando de ti -._

_Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba._

_Me abrazo por el cuello besándome en los labios._

_-Te amo doctor pop -."_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir los gritos.

V, Hakon, Troy se estaban peleando por un lado. Duque y el reverendo estaba peleando por el otro.

**(Dasha Pov)**

Estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

Estaba cansada con mi marido, con mi doctor, solo con mi doctor.

Y ahora viviríamos en la toscana, terminaría de estudiar y comenzaría la universidad. Sí, eso haría.

Bajamos las escaleras con las demás mujeres, mi madre estaba a mi lado, a ella no le gustaba Eligiar pero no lo decía, bueno, eso era bueno….

Gritos.

Nos miramos las unas a las otras y fuimos hacia el salón.

Allí había un espectáculo.

V cogía del cabello a Hakon, y Hakon cogía del cuello a Troy,y Troy cogía del cabello a Rey marido de su hija -.

Duque cogía del cuello al reverendo y este le pego en el estomago.

Y mi padre…sujetaba del cuello a Eligiar…-.

Iba a gritar pero sentí la mano de Ate en mi hombro. La mire y negué con su cabeza.

Respire hondo.

"_bienvenido a la familia doctor pop"-._

* * *

** Hola! :)) **

**Gracias por leer esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerla como a nosotras escribirla.**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_


End file.
